Tempting The Demons
by MaryBright
Summary: What happens when two teenagers make a bet on a quidditch game? They find a part of them that likes the bets. They continue to do so and ends up in a crazy combination. rated M for future chapters. Rose and Scorpius
1. The Bet

Rose Weasley. The perfect form of a witch. She was tall lean and just down right perfect. Her only problem was her being a Gryffindor. Those are the thoughts of 15 year old Scorpius Malfoy. He never thought of another guys girlfriend that way, let alone a Weasley. It confused him that in the start of his fifth year he would take a liking to her. He father would kill him.

He wasn't the only guy that started to take interest in her. Her boyfriend, Tyler, also found her interesting. He would also brag about how good she was to anyone who would listen. Scorpius couldn't help but feel jealous when passing them in the hall way. They where a cute couple but he didn't like it.

Rose on the other hand was to busy with quidditch practices and her studies. Being seeker for the Gryffindors was hard work. They where noble and fierce and would do anything to beat Slytherin, which was their next match. She barely had time to spend with her new boyfriend and she would do so in the halls or on the way to class.

The match had her studding in the library late at night and when it would close she would go to the kitchen. She studied and got to stay number one in her class but it left her tired. She would continue to do so just to please her parents and fellow teammates. She would sometimes fall asleep in the kitchens and be woken up by an elf and sent to bed.

But asleep is just how Scorpius found Rose a day before their match. Her being the captain at fifteen must be hard for her. He watched her sleep while he ate. Her soft red hair streamed down her back and some across her pale face, which was covered by a few freckles. He could defiantly tell by the bags under her eyes she wasn't getting enough sleep.

She looked at peace that when the house elf came to wake her he shooed the thing off. He had taken his fathers out look to the creatures. He watched her till it was four in the morning and she had slept awhile. He then decided to wake her. He shook her slightly but what shocked him was how soft her skin was.

Rose slowly steered toward waking up to a large, warm hand on her shoulder. The first thing that came to her mind was it was a prefect or worst head girl or boy. She jumped up and looked up to see Malfoy .

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" she asked sleep still in her voice.

Scorpius was amused at how she tried to play it off as she was unfazed by his appearance. He was used to her slamming him with put downs but her simple question threw him off a bit. "I'm here Weasley because I got hungry. I saw you and woke you up to tell you that you are slobbering all over your essay." he said coolly not letting her on to his shock.

Rose looked down to her paper to see it wasn't messed up. "Shove off Malfoy." she said gathering her stuff.

Scorpius just smirked, "So touchy. Your lucky I didn't tell anyone you where here." he said leading against her cabinet but saw her gathering her stuff. " So I see your way of staying above me by one spot." he said stepping in front of her.

Rose saw her way out cut off by him. "what do you want Malfoy I don't have the time." she said noticing she need the next few hours of sleep for the game.

Scorpius smirk only grew as he thought, " I thought of something while you slept Weasley." He said leaning his head to the side.

"And what would that be Malfoy." she retorted looking at him. She noticed lately how much better looking he has become. With his blonde/ white hair and blue like eyes he could easily be called a tease. He was tall and had the build of a Seeker. She didn't have the same thing he did but she was smaller than most girls and was always looked down upon by them too.

Scorpius took a few steps closer to her. "A bet." he said watching her face as it got a frown on it but her eyes twinkle with the thought.

"Wagers ?" she asked fixing her bag on her shoulder.

Scorpius looked down at her small frame compared to his. " If you win, I'll do your homework for the rest of the year."

She looked up to meet his icy blue eyes. " And if you win?" she asked in a stern voice.

Scorpius smiled, " If I win" he said looking at her and traced a path from her jaw to her collar. "Then I get to have you for a day." he hinted to his amusement that she knew how to bet. It sounded as if it wasn't her first bet.

Rose couldn't help but shudder at his touch. She wouldn't admit it but she really enjoyed his warm touch. "Yeah right Malfoy keep dreaming." she said pushing past him.

"oh are you afraid that your team will lose and I'll win." He asked grabbing her arm.

"No" she said shoving him off her, "My team could bet yours any day."

"Prove it" he jeered raising his eyebrows.

"Fine." she shouted a bit. " I will."

"So our bets on ?" He asked amused watching her leave.

Rose turned around and for once he saw the girl that he feuded with for four years. "It's so on" she said then turned back around and was at the door before turning to see him again. "Oh Malfoy." she said in a small girlish tone.

"hmm" he asked since he was still watching her he was still facing her. Glad he got his way.

"Get your writing hand ready. I have a lot of homework." she smiled then walked out of the kitchen and to her dorm ready to turn in.

"I don't think so Weasley." he sneered and grabbed an apple. There was no way he was going to lose tomorrow. He was going to see if Tyler was right. He was going to have her . The only one against it would be his father but even he would be proud of the way he got her to subsume to his plan. He then walked down to the dudgeons for a good night sleep.


	2. The Game

It was wet. The rain continued to fall on their heads as they watched the pitch before them. They where searching. Searching for the one thing that could help them win. He wanted it for more reasons. She wanted it to stop herself from being in his situation.

It was late that night, or should she say morning, when she realized what she had done. She had just made a bet with a Malfoy. That alone could get her in trouble but what they bet would make her putty in her fathers hand to twist. She must have been on something so say yes to him. Betting sex over homework. What was she thinking. She wasn't and that is why she is here searching rapidly for the sight of gold, The one thing that could help her out of this mess.

He watched her all morning. She seemed to realized what she had done. This only made him more wanting to win. She wouldn't show it to him that she was scared but the smallest things she did was the biggest hint to him. She would nervously glace at him when she thought he wasn't looking. She would tap her quill against the table top, breaking the tip. He could have sworn she went threw a whole lot of quills today. He smirked as rain ran down his slick face and almost white, blonde hair. He wasn't worried about not getting what he wanted but not having to do the homework would be a plus. Watching her though was a mistake. He watched a few moments before noticing she wasn't flying to him she was flying past him for the one thing they needed to get out of this weather and on with their day. Once she was past him did he notice what was going on. He sharply turned his broom to follow her. Though following her wasn't his problem, he himself quite enjoyed the view.

Rose saw hope. He hadn't seen nor heard it behind him. She started to fly faster as she saw her chance slipping away farther down the pitch. She noticed his bewilder face as she pasted him. It alone made her smile. The way her touched her jaw and to her collar last night made her want him, true, but she wouldn't. She couldn't and she wouldn't let it happen. She would never sleep with him if she could help it. Then again she didn't really know that. She bit her bottom lip seeing Scorpious behind her. Her speed increased rapidly as she flew. Her hand reached out. She was so close to touching it. Then she saw it. His hand coming up beside hers. "no" she said to herself as she pushed her broom to go faster and she sunk down more on her broom to increase speed. Closer. She was closer to the snitch than he was . Her out reached hand was closer and closer. She was going to win. Her hand closed tightly over the ball fast but not fast enough in Rose's mind .

"no' was the one thing on his mind as the other team irrupted into cheers. She had got the snitch before him. This wasn't how her had planed it. She looked happy, almost relieved. He didn't know why but he looked up to the scoreboard and did the math. He slowly started to smile. It was a smile. Not one of his smirks but a smile none the less.

Rose joined her team in celebrating her catch . She was happy and couldn't beleave she was actually worried about losing to a Malfoy. She was the best seeker in the school now. She looked over to Scorpious Malfoy and saw something she didn't expect to see. He was smiling. Why, she asked herself but followed his gaze. Her own smile then fell and her heart plummeted to the ground a thousand feet away from her body. The one thing she didn't want to hear and he did came over the speaker.

"Slytherin wins !!"

Rose looked over at Malfoy and saw him watching her and his smile was replaced by a smirk. Had he known that the whole time. Was that why he wasn't fighting back.

The pitch was quite then the cheers irrupted from the Slytherin's. Scorpious watched as she shook her head in disbelief and his smirk grew. He slowly headed down to the changing room with his cheering team behind him. He wasn't in there cheers like always and they didn't push him. He was in his own thoughts. He was going to get Rose Weasley and in a way it made him question if he would be good enough for her. How good was tyler ? He asked him self comparing himself to Tyler. But no matter what he would get to have her. That was all he needed to know.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all thanks for the reviews. This chapter was difficult to write since there was no interaction between the two till the end but I tried my best to keep you on your toes…. I also know my chapters are pretty short… I'm working really hard on that…like I said this was a difficult chapter and I am glad for the support I got from the first one. I hope to hear from more of my readers…even if you don't have an account.. Or to lazy to sign in(I get there too) so next chapter is where the 'M' is in forced more so….write as soon as I get some reviews…it will be longer I promise.**

**Oh yeah … I'm trying a new thing as to where I let you in both of their heads …. Tell me if you like it… that way it isn't just a girl fanfic. J**


	3. No its morning

Her bed shook. "Rose wake up. You can't stay asleep for forever." She let out a small groan.

"Why not." she asked, but really she was planning on staying in that bed for the rest of her life if she could. She couldn't believe that she, Rose Weasley, had lost to Scorpius Malfoy. The worst part wasn't the losing it was having to be his slave for a day. Sure he say he got to have her for a day but she knew that is what he wanted. She shuttered at the other things that she prayed wasn't on his mind.

She felt the cover being pulled off of her and she jerked up to see her cousin, Lily, standing there. " Why not, Rose just because you lose a game doesn't mean that it's the end of the world." she said and honestly Rose knew she was right.

"Well that's easy for you to say. Your not on the team." she said reaching for her covers again but was stopped by Lily pulling back from her.

"Up, now, or I'm going to call Hugo in here and tell him your deadly ill." She threaten and it sounded as if her grandmother Weasley was here, standing before her, in a younger form, minus the read hair.

Rose groaned. She didn't want Lily to tell that to Hugo and have to suffer threw his worrying. The real question was would he worry more about her being sick or hanging out with Malfoy. She sighed.

"fine, fine, fine." she said getting up with every word she muttered. She didn't want to exit the common room. She was safe here. Outside though was another story.

She slowly grabbed a shirt and some sweatpants and undergarments. She was going to dress sloppy so Malfoy might not want to be seen with her. That was her plan till Lily came over and looked threw her trunk. "oh wear these.' she said pointing to her lacey bra and underwear set she just got from her Aunt Fleur. To make things worst it was green.

"umm… I don't think so." she said quickly as she got up, racing to the door.

Lily frowned seeing her run, "if you wear these then, I won't tell Tyler that you like Greg." she said in a taunting voice. Rose cursed under her breath. Lily knew how to play but she couldn't really wear sexy underwear today of all days. It would lead on the one person she didn't want to be lead on since she was his for a day. She sighed. Maybe if he saw her in the sweats and shirt he wont even want anything to do with her and she can get away with it.

"fine." she said as she snatched the garments from her. "But not a single word from you." she commanded, only leaving when Lily put her finger to her lips and made a zipper sound. She was silently cursing her Aunt for the gift and herself for packing it. Well she didn't really think they would be used for Malfoy.

She shuttered again as she walked into the bathroom and quickly turned on the warm water. She let the water run from the shower nozzle for a bit before stepping in. She would take her time. She was staling and she knew it.

Soon, though, the water started to get cold so she decided to step out and get dressed. She felt really exposed in the underwear her Aunt bought. She didn't think she would ever get used to them.

Today just wasn't her day. No in other girls mind it would be a perfect day but for her it was horrible. She was trying to avoid contact with a guy but that wouldn't work if everything went the opposite. It was like her body was trying against her to be beautiful.

Her hair was perfect. She even looked good in her sweats. She didn't even know that it was possible to look good in sweats. Her face was the same but for once she was praying for a pimple, but nothing. There was nothing wrong with her today. It wasn't fair. It was a Friday and all classes where canceled for the teacher's meeting they where having.

She cursed again, she was doing that a lot today, as she looked herself over in her room with Lily there. The younger girl was there to make sure she didn't sneak back into different undergarments. "ahh Rose you look perfect. Lets go. I'm hungry." she said rubbing her stomach.

Rose had slept threw breakfast and bathed threw her lunch. It was now time for dinner and she didn't want to go. She knew that she would have to face Malfoy and be his slave for a day sooner or later but she really didn't want today to be the day. "I know…that's what I don't like." she said softly smoothing her light blue shirt over her black sport sweats. She had to put on her sneakers and she couldn't really stall with doing that.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You complain about your hair puffing out and when it lays down you arent happy about that either." said the smallest of the girls in the Weasley/ Potter clan.

When Rose couldn't hold her off any longer she sighed and looked around trying to think of something else to do but there was nothing for her to find. Lily seemed to see the look in her eye cause she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the common room before letting her go.

Rose couldn't help but look around every step they made closer to the great hall. When they stopped because a girl had called Lily's name Rose looked more than normal. Lily showed that she would be back and told her to go on towards dinner. ' Sure easy for you to say.' She thought as Lily rounded the nearest corner and was out of sight.

Rose then noticed she was alone and stopped standing in the middle of the empty corridor and started to walk, more like fasted paced walking or slow running, towards the great hall. So when she was pulled by the arm roughly to the side she about fell. She herself thought she would get whiplash.

She searched around for her attacker but couldn't see anything. All around her was black and when she went a little to the right she bumped into a desk. So now she knew she was in an abandon classroom with the other person who she hoped who it wasn't who she thought it was. The hoped was crushed as she backed up and felt the torso of a male. The voice that spoke was the one she was trying to not hear today.

All he had to say was two words and it made her heart jump in her throat. Those words was the thing had started the beginning of the end for her. ""Hello Weasley." he voice was like milk drenched in honey, inviting but the bees knew it was a trap and so did she. She knew then that she was doomed.

"Malfoy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: HEY ALL…I'm back finally. Sorry I've been major busy with writing my own story not based off anything and also recording and writing songs….I am very grateful for the many reviews and I'm soooo sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be the real thing…it late and I'm tired after working all day on songs…lol but I should post up tomorrow the next chapter. If you are reading this you are the best fan a girl could have….and I'm glad that you are still interested in this story. Love always Cluessbabe101


End file.
